


BLIND PARTNER'S BLUFF

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch is nabbed. Starsky has to find him before time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLIND PARTNER'S BLUFF

**Author's Note:**

> For all my friends who have encouraged me... but this one is specially for CallieDoodle, for being such a sweet cheerleader!

Starsky pushed open the doors of the squad room and walked in to his side of the desk he shared with Hutch, who wasn’t at his desk. “Must be in the john.” He muttered. He turned to get a cup of what passed for coffee just as Captain Dobey opened his office door.

“Get in here, Starsky.” Dobey turned and went back to his desk, confident Starsky would follow.

“’Sup Cap’n?” He sat in his usual chair expecting Hutch to be summoned in at any time.

“Where’s Hutchinson?”

“Isn’t he here? I thought maybe he was in the john? We split up a couple hours ago. He said he had to check out a lead on those robberies in the Bay Shore area. I dropped him at his place so he could get his car. He said he’d be here,” Starsky looked at his watch which read one, “an hour ago.” He looked at Captain Dobey. “He hasn’t checked in yet?”

“No. And he hasn’t responded to calls on the radio either.”

Starsky stood and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go look for him Cap. If he shows up tell him to wait here for me. Maybe he had car trouble or his radio isn’t working.” Even as he said it he knew that wasn’t the case. A shiver passed through his body as he realized that Hutch was in trouble. He stopped and turned back to Captain Dobey. “Cap…” 

“Yeah Starsky, I know. I feel it too. Go find him. I’ll put out and APB on him and his car. Keep me posted.”

*************************  
THUD!

Hutch tried to dodge the blows, but since he couldn’t see, he had no idea where they were coming from. His eyes watered but he couldn’t seem to clear whatever substance had been thrown in them. No matter how many times he blinked them, it seemed he was blind. Hopefully it was temporary. He wondered if Starsky knew he was missing yet. Thoughts of his partner brought him a small measure of peace.

THUD!

The fist connecting with his ribs would have bent him over if he hadn’t been tied to something that kept him upright. His jacket and shirt were gone. He didn’t know how many times he’d been hit but his face and body were one giant throbbing mess. It was getting harder and harder to take a breath without pain. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” For the umpteenth time he tried to get his tormentor to talk to him. 

THUD! THUD!

That was the usual answer anytime he attempted to get answers. He was finally able to suck in a small breath but even that hurt. He could still feel tears running down his cheeks. He cursed himself again for not being more suspicious of the tip he’d received.

“Hutchinson. If you want to catch the Bay Shore robber, come to the alley behind ‘Shore ‘Nuff ‘N Stuff’ at one sharp. Come alone or no deal.”

The caller had hung up. 

He had walked into the alley toward the store specified. When he was two doors away from where he was to meet the caller someone had stepped out from behind a shipping crate and thrown some kind of powder into his face. His eyes immediately started to burn and water. He had inhaled some of the powder which caused him to bend over coughing. That’s when he’d been hit on the back of his head.

He had awakened to find himself tied to something and unable to see. That’s when the beatings had begun.

He started to ask his kidnapper another question but was stopped by a blow to his jaw that snapped his head to the left. His mind went as black as his vision.

***************************  
“Zebra three. Zebra three. Hold for patch through from Captain Dobey.”

Starsky picked up the mike, “Zebra three here go ahead.”

“Starsky a black and white just called in on Hutch’s car. It’s parked in Bay Shore near an alley by 10th and Central. There’s no sign of Hutch but they said there’s an envelope in the car with your name on it.”

“Got it Cap’n. On my way.”

Actually he had been on his way to Bay Shore to check out the stores there to see if anyone had seen Hutch. He put the MARS light on the roof and hit the switch for the siren. He quickly but carefully threaded his way through traffic to where Hutch’s car was and ten minutes later was jumping out of his car and running toward Hutch’s. 

“We didn’t touch anything Detective Starsky.” Starsky gave a quick nod to Officer Horton as he walked around Hutch’s car looking for any signs that might tell him what had happened to his partner. “We had the bomb dog check, he didn’t hit on anything.”

“Thanks.” Starsky saw the envelope propped on the steering wheel and opened the driver’s door of the LTD. He handled the envelope by the corners. It hadn’t been sealed so he used a key to open the flap and carefully remove the note within. He dropped the envelope into the plastic evidence bag that Officer Horton held out.

Again using only the corners and edges of the paper he opened the one sheet message. His heart skipped a beat and a chill swept through him as he quickly read what was written there. 

“We’re having fun playing blind man's bluff with your pretty blonde partner. And we don't even have to blindfold him! Go home. We’ll call. NO TRACE. NO OTHER POLICE or he dies! We’re listening to your police radio.”

The chill in his blood was quickly replaced with searing hot anger. He took a deep breath and dropped the message into another evidence bag. “Get those checked quick. Have someone take Hutch’s car to the station.” He pulled his key to Hutch’s car off his key ring and handed it to the officer. “Anyone in any of the stores see or hear anything?”

“No, sorry Sir. We’ll question everyone again and let you know if anyone remembers anything. And Detective Starsky, Detective Hutchinson is… well we all like and respect him so we’ll all do what we can.”

“Thanks. We’ll find him. Check in with Dobey when you take this to Metro. Tell him I’m heading home to wait for them to call.” He turned, ran for the Torino and headed to his house. He wasn’t going to miss this phone call.

************************************

The phone was ringing as he ran up the stairs. He almost broke the door down when his key stubbornly wouldn’t work in the lock but it finally clicked and he shoved it open to run for the phone. He picked it up just to hear the click and then a dial tone. “Damn!” 

He threw his keys on the table and went to shut his door. He ran his hands through his hair. What had the person meant in the note when he said “We don’t even have to blindfold him.”? Had Hutch been blinded somehow? 

He sat on the couch and pulled the phone close to him on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and tested his mind for any trace of the connection he and Hutch shared.

There was silence. Nothing. 

“Hutch, where the hell are you buddy? Hang in there. I’ll find you. You know that. I won’t give up on you. So don’t give up on me babe.” 

The sudden ringing of the phone jerked him back to the present. He stared at it like it was a poisonous snake for another ring before he picked it up to answer. 

“Starsky.”

“Listen carefully. Don’t speak. I’m only gonna say this once. We have your partner and we’ll kill him if you don’t do exactly what we say. We’ll be calling back to give you instructions. We’re watching. No trace. If we see cops by your place he’s dead. If you don't answer or we get a busy signal… he dies and you'll never find the body. So be a good lil piggy and maybe we’ll let him go.

“Just so you know we may call at any time. So be there if you want him to live.” 

“I want to talk to Hutch. Put him on the ….” 

The sound of a fist striking flesh followed by a muffled groan cut Starsky off.

“YOU don’t tell ME what to do! Understand that pig!” 

“Starsk… don’t give them…” 

The sound of more blows hitting a body cut Starsky off.

“HUTCH! HUTCH!”

"Starsk... no... don't…" Hutch’s voice was cut off.

“Awww, wasn't that sweet? He's trying to save you. 

Starsky heard chilling laughter just before a click ended the call.

***************************

“Don’t worry pig. Your partner’ll be here soon enough. Then you’ll both get what’s comin’ to you. I’ll let you see… err, sorry, hear him die then I’ll kill you.”

Hutch tried to hold in his groans as the man struck him again and again but finally gave in just before darkness claimed him again.

**************************  
Starsky wanted to slam the handset down but was afraid of somehow breaking it and costing Hutch his life, so he carefully hung it up. He bowed his head trying to get the sounds of Hutch being beaten out of his head. God. He’d give anything to keep Hutch from what was happening to him. 

He was just about to pick up the phone to call Dobey when it rang again.

“Starsky.”

“Good job pig. Like I said, we might call anytime, so keep the line clear.”

“Wait!” But he was talking to a dial tone. 

A noise near his back door had him standing, drawing his gun and pressing himself against his kitchen wall. A tall man stepped out of his kitchen and Starsky pressed his beretta against his back. “Freeze!”

“Easy Starsky, it’s me, Huggy.”

“Damn Hug, sorry. It’s just that Hutch…”

“I know. Dobey called me. I took a round-about route over here and made sure no one saw me come up the back stairs. So what do you want me to tell the Captain when I call him?”

Starsky quickly told Huggy everything the caller had said and the fact that Hutch was being beaten. The ringing of the phone interrupted their talk.

“Starsky.” 

The line clicked. 

“Whoever it is is checking pretty frequently to be sure I’m still here. I can’t be out there looking Hug. Just have Dobey pull all our files for the last year. The only thing I know is the guy who calls uses “pig” a lot. Not much to go on I know but there weren’t any background noises… except Hutch.” Starsky clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall he had been standing behind.

“Hey Starsky, we’ll get the blonde blintz back. Keep the faith my man. I’ll slip back out of here and give Dobey a call. Anything else?” At Starsky’s negative shake of his head Huggy gripped Starsky’s shoulder briefly and left by the back door.

Starsky paced his apartment. Every time he paced by the phone he willed it to ring. He paused and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. He wouldn’t give into his fears. Not now. Hutch would make it. He would make sure he did. It’s just that Hutch had been missing for hours. Had he been beaten all those hours? And again, what had the guy meant by his comments about…

The phone’s shrill ring jerked him from his dark thoughts. 

“Starsky!”

“We’ve decided we might keep your blonde friend.”

“Look. Tell me what you want!” Starsky heard Hutch moan in the background. “Tell me!”

“YOU don’t make the demands pig!”

“I’m sorry. Just tell me what you want. Is it me? Tell me where to come and I’m there.” 

“Not just yet pig. I’m having a lot of fun with my new toy and I don’t want to be rushed.” 

Starsky heard more sounds of fists hitting flesh and muffled moans from his partner. His knuckles were white from gripping the handset so tightly. Every small sound from Hutch ripped his guts apart. "Please stop. Just tell me…"

“S – S -Starsk…” 

He could barely hear his partner’s broken cry. 

“That’s it piggy. C’mon. Tell your partner to come get you outta the dark. You stay close to your phone detective if you want to see your partner... well somewhat alive again.” There was maniacal laughter and the phone once again went dead in his hands. 

Starsky forced himself to think. There was something the guy said that was different. “Think Starsk!” Something… something… “I! He said ‘I’ not ‘we’ during this last call!” Was it possible Hutch was being held by one man, not several? If so, WAS anyone watching his house? It didn’t matter he couldn’t leave because they might call and find him gone. 

He paced for twenty minutes, each minute making him more and more worried.

When the phone rang he snatched it up.

“Starsky.”

“Ok pig listen up. You come alone. The old Drury warehouse. Twenty minutes. Be here alone or he’s dead.” Click.

*****************************  
“Your pig partner is on his way. I’m going to untie you. I don’t think you’re much of a threat right now.” 

When the ropes were cut Hutch sagged to his knees. Dizziness almost made him pass out. He took as deep of breaths as his sore ribs would allow trying to keep the nausea at bay. 

“Stand up pig! I want you right where Starsky can see you.”

Hutch was roughly pulled to his feet and leaned back against the post he had been tied to. His head was still spinning and by the time he realized he should have tried to fight his captor he could hear him moving away. Without his sight there wasn’t much he could do. He would have to wait for his partner to get there and hope an opportunity presented itself then.

***********************

This time Starsky DID slam the handset down. He took a moment to write a quick note for Huggy telling him where he was going and to call for an amblulance and back up. He ran out the door. He jumped in the Torino and peeled out heading for the dock area. He slammed the door shut on how hurt Hutch was. Time for that later, once Hutch was safe. 

He arrived fifteen minutes later. He checked that his gun was loaded and he had an extra clip. He couldn’t see anyone outside the doors but that didn’t mean there wasn’t someone there watching. He carefully got out of the car holding his gun in his left hand by his leg. He moved toward the warehouse continually scanning his surroundings. 

He saw a door that was slightly ajar and carefully opened it staying just out of sight of the dim interior. He knew it would take his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dark interior but didn’t want to wait, fearing for Hutch’s life. 

He stepped into the dim interior and froze when his eyes adjusted. Hutch was standing, leaning against a post. His shirt was gone. His arms were hanging loosely at his sides and his head was bowed. His chest and abdomen were a mass of dark bruises. Blood had splattered both. there was a phone on the floor with a long cord running to a wall jack. 

“Hutch?”

“That’s far enough pig. Drop your gun and raise your hands or Hutchinson is dead. Drop it now!” The voice came from behind Hutch.

Starsky dropped his gun but kept his eyes on Hutch. He hadn’t moved at all.

“Take out your cuffs and cuff your left wrist then cuff your hands behind your back.”

Starsk did as he was instructed. “Hutch? Hutch! Listen…”

“Shut up piggy!” A tall, very thin young man stepped out of the shadows behind Hutch. He moved toward Starsky. “Recognize me?”

Starsky ignored him. “Hutch…listen…”

Without moving, Hutch tried to understand what Starsky was trying to tell him. Then he heard it. A slight ‘click’. The sound of a handcuff key! He must have palmed it when he pulled his cuffs out. He nodded slightly hoping his partner would catch it. 

“I said SHUT UP pig! Don’t you recognize me? Does the name Terry James ring a bell? Yeah, I see you recognize that name. He was my brother and you shot and killed him for no reason! So now you’re gonna pay. I’m gonna kill you! Then I’m gonna off your pitiful excuse of a partner.” 

The man moved a little closer to Starsky but was still to the side of Hutch. Hutch shifted slightly and moaned to cover any sound he might have made. He might not be able to see but he knew where the man was standing. If he could just create a diversion he could give Starsky a chance. That’s all he needed was a chance to pick up the gun he’d dropped. A chance for Starsky to live.

“I’m gonna teach you that that badge you’re wearing doesn’t give you the right to shoot down innocent people.”

“Your brother killed two people in that bank he robbed. I told him to drop his weapon…”

“My brother was innocent!”

“Look… put down the gun. Let my partner go. You have me. I’ll…”

“It’s time to die. Bye bye pig!”

Hutch knew it was now or never. If he didn’t do something right now Starsky was going to die. With a roar worthy of a Viking Berserker of old he launched himself toward where he believed the shooter was. 

The first shot caught him in the left shoulder, the second slightly lower in the left upper chest. 

Starsky saw Hutch move and dropped for his gun. He had it up, sighted and was firing even as Hutch fell. 

“Noooo! Hutch!” 

He ran to check the shooter and found that he was dead. 

He quickly spun to his partner. He was laying on the floor of the warehouse, on his side, not moving. 

“Hutch!” He knelt by his partner and carefully rolled him onto his back. He pulled off his jacket and shirt, using the shirt to hold pressure over the wounds in Hutch’s chest. It was covered in blood. “Hang on blondie. Hang on! You hear me?”

Starsky saw Hutch’s eyes flutter open. “Hutch? Hey Hutch?” 

“Starsk? You okay?” 

“Yeah partner. You aren’t lookin’ so great. What did you go and get yourself shot for? Huh?” Starsky could hear sirens in the distance, rapidly approaching.

“As someone smart once told me…’it seemed like… a good idea at the time’. ‘Sides, not sure I wanted to live blind. And I love you too much to see… hear you die. ”

“You crazy… Then you damn sure better live because if you don’t, I won’t!” Starsky stopped speaking as he realized Hutch had passed out. He heard Captain Dobey call his name. 

“In here Cap’n. It’s clear. Get the EMTs in here quick! Hutch’s been shot!”

************************

Two weeks later

Hutch adjusted the sling on his left arm and sat down at the picnic table beside Starsky. “You gonna light the coals, or are we just gonna toss the steaks on this table and hope the sun is warm enough to cook them?”

Starsky stood and walked over to the grill. He loaded it with charcoal and doused it with lighter fluid. He scratched a match on the side of the grill and tossed it in. As the flames flared he turned to look at his partner. 

 

“You doing ok blondie?” He walked over and sat back down by him. He leaned so their shoulders were touching. “I was so scared Hutch. I thought I was gonna lose ya.”

“Naw Starsk. Wasn’t my time.” Hutch leaned into his partner, making the connection between their shoulders stronger, firmer. “I knew you would get there in the nick of time. I wasn’t worried. Much.” A quiet laugh. “I did worry that I wouldn’t get my sight back. I-I-I don’t know what I would have done if…”

Starsky interrupted him. “We would have figured it out. Together.” 

“I know! I got it! You would’ve driven the Torino and I would have ridden shotgun and took care of all the bad guys!”

“Starsky if I was blind I couldn’t drive!” Hutch fiddled with the glass of ice water sitting in front of him.

“Way I see it, couldn’t have been any worse than how you drive now!” Starsky bumped his shoulder against Hutch’s and quickly got up to put the steaks on the grill, dodging the ice cold water Hutch threw at him.

Laughter and love filled the air around them for the rest of the afternoon and far into the night.


End file.
